UCNA Charter
The UCNA Charter is the founding document and constutional basis for the United Cyber Nations commonly refered to as UCNA. This is the first version. For previous versions see Past Charters of UCNA. Text of the Charter Introduction We, the nations of United Cyber Nations refered to as UCNA, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow nations, and advance the UCNA way of life to the world. Article I: Admission Any nation wishing to join the United Cyber Nations that has requested membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliance and is approved. Article II: Structure of the United Cyber Nations The President The President is the leader of the United Cyber Nations and has the power to nominate officers to handle affairs for the United Cyber Nations. The President serves for life or until resignation. The President may be impeached by officers if the United Cyber Nations by a two thirds vote if it is deemed that The President is not leading the United Cyber Nations properly for the good of the alliance. The successor to The President is is the Vice President nominated by The President and voted on by the officers in office. Vice President The Vice President offers The President advice and is able to step in if The President is not available. Should The President be impeached or retire, the Vice President takes over as The President of the United Cyber Nations. Government There are four branches of government. The four branches of government are Internal Affairs, Military Affairs, Economic Affairs and Foreign Affairs. Each branch has departments that handle different day to day jobs. Officers in each department are nominated by The President and voted on by member nations of the United Cyber Nations. Like The President, officers can be impeached by a two thirds vote. Article III: Expulsion from the United Cyber Nations Any nation member may submit a motion to impeach an officer or expel another nation member. A motion to impeach The President may only be done by an officer. To expel another nation member, there is a two thirds vote done by the other nation members. The President may pardon any nation from expulsion. Article IV: Impeachment Any officers may submit a motion to impeach The President or Vice President. The Regulation Department of Internal Affairs will investigate the charges under which The President or Vice President are accused. After The President or Vice President display defence evidence, The Regulation Department Judges will do a two thirds vote. If impeached, The President or Vice President are removed from office. If deemed necessary at any time during investigation, the Regulation Department may suspend the powers of The President or Vice President during which Military Affairs will run the United Cyber Nations. If both The President and Vice President are removed from office, the Internal Affairs Officer will nominat a nation member to fill the shoes of The President, untill a new nation member is voted in, the Internal Affairs Officer will run the United Cyber Nations. Article V: Amendments to the Charter Any nation may submit a notion to amend the Charter to the Regulation Department of Internal Affairs. A change is passed by a two thirds vote. Each proposed change is voted on. Overview of Branch Departments Military Affairs Military Command Military Intelligence Military Investigation Internal Affairs Recruiting Public Relations Regulation Economic Affairs Bank Regulation Tech Regulation Resource Regulation Foreign Affairs Diplomatic Relations Diplomatic Compliance